The End Of The World As We Know It
by Fenrir's Daughter
Summary: Just a silly, apocalyptic singalong, starring Jamie & Toddles!R.E.M. owns the song, not me. DO NOT SUE!


A/N: Sorry for not updating Surviving Ironback, guys, but I'm in the mood for a silly one-shot. Here goes; in honor of last Tuesday, 6-6-06, an apocalyptic singalong starring Toddles and Jamie.

(:P)X-mansion…

It was a seemingly ordinary day. Lance was picking up Kitty for a trip to the carnival and Toad was going to stay and hang with Jamie because no one else would. The younger boy was ecstatic to have a playmate for once; he always got ignored. Todd hadn't even wanted to come, but he'd taken pity on Rocky and Kit-Kat, deciding to let the two have their fun. He himself, being the youngest of the Brotherhood, was often left out of things, and he also felt kindred to young Jamie in a way.

Jamie came bounding energetically down the stairs. "Thanks for coming to play with me, Todd! We're gonna have so much fun!"

The amphibious mutant gave a weak smile; he knew how obsessive this kid could get. Jamie, being the youngest of the x-geeks, was constantly shooed away by the older students. He was lucky if they'd give him the time of day! Todd felt the same way a lot of the time… Maybe the Multiple really deserved a companion.

Lance and Kitty were prattling on about the carnival and were just about to leave when Jamie got a mischievious idea. He whispered to Todd as a demonic smile crossed his face.

"Hey, Lance is really superstitious, right?", he said, speaking softly.

"Yeah. So what?"

"So, what's today, man? Let's have some fun."

Todd merely gave him a puzzled look. Jamie rolled his eyes and approached Lance.

"Gee, Lance; you sure are brave going out on a day like today."

The rock-tumbler was confused. "What are you talking about? It's beautiful out."

"Yeah, but _today_ is a special day. I understood Catholics were to go first."

Now he was annoyed. "Excuse you?"

"Dude, I'm talking about my Dark Lord rising from the pits! June sixth, 2006. 6-6-06, man!"

Lance suddenly became pale. His eyes grew wide as he let out a groan. "I shoulda listened to my gut. I shouldn'tve gotten outta bed today.

Toad let out an evil cackle, catching on. "Damien shall reign supreme, yo! Bow before the prince of darkness!"

"Actually", Jamie corrected, "from what I've heard he's more interested in ending this failed experiment called Earth."

"Shut up, SHUT UP, _SHUT UP_!", Lance said covering his ears.

"Amen to that, yo!" Todd and Jamie did a high-five as Kitty tried desperately to console her boyfriend. But it was no use.

"It can't end like this!", he exclaimed. Against his will, there was a tremor. Todd was suddenly reminded of a song and couldn't help but sing it; it was too perfect!

**Todd**

That's great, it starts with an earthquake, birds and snakes, an aeroplane -  
Lenny Burnside is not afraid.

Jamie also knew this song by heart, miraculously, and joined in on Todd's jest.

**Todd & Jamie**

Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn -  
world serves its own needs, don't misserve your own needs.

Feed it up a knock, speed, grunt no, strength no. Ladder structure clatter with fear of height, down height.

Wire in a fire, represent the seven games

in a government for hire and a combat site.

Left her, wasn't coming in a hurry with the furies breathing down your neck. Team by team reporters baffled, trump, tethered crop.

Look at that low plane! Fine then.

Uh oh, overflow, population, common group, but it'll do. Save yourself, serve yourself. World serves its own needs, listen to your heart bleed.

Tell me with the rapture and the reverent in the right - right.

You vitriolic, patriotic, slam, fight, bright light, feeling pretty psyched.

It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine.

Todd and Jamie laughed as Lance stared at them with malice in his eyes. They were gonna get it when their fun was over, but it would be totally worth it. Jamie decided to further their amusement by copying himself. Toad was now accompanied by four, count 'em, **four** Jamies. And each and every one of them had that creepy children of the corn synchronized laugh.

**Todd & Jamies 1-4**  
Six o'clock - TV hour. Don't get caught in foreign tower.

Slash and burn, return, listen to yourself churn.

Lock him in uniform and book burning, blood letting.

Every motive escalate. Automotive incinerate.

Light a candle, light a motive. Step down, step down. Watch a heel crush, crush. Uh oh, this means no fear - cavalier. Renegade and steer clear!

A tournament, a tournament, a tournament of lies. Offer me solutions, offer me alternatives and I decline.

"Like, cut it out! Come _on_, guys! The world is not going to end today. There's no such thing as the Antichrist!", Kitty yelled, thoroughly annoyed.

"I don' know, Kit-Kat; yo, Revelations does mention that the world will end on a Tuesday."

**Todd and Jamies 1-4**

It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine.

Lance began banging his head against the wall in an attempt to block out his so called friend and the insane children that wouldn't shut up. 

The other night I tripped a nice continental drift divide.

Mount St. Edelite. Leonard Bernstein.

Leonid Breshnev, Lenny Bruce and Lester Bangs.  
Birthday party, cheesecake, jelly bean, boom! You symbiotic, patriotic,  
slam, but neck, right? Right.

It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine...fine...

Jamie and Todd laughed and high-fived again as Lance sank into a chair. Even with the pained look on his face they could see he saw the humor in it. Eventually, he too laughed.

"All right, you got me." He ruffled the hair of the two younger mutants. "But, seriously! You know how freaked I get about those things. That was just mean."

"We're sorry", the Jamies said. Lance and Kitty assured him it was okay, and they left for the carnival.

Jamie couldn't wait till he could control his powers. Then he wouldn't be stuck at home, learning the lyrics to insane songs.

A/N: How was that? My first songfic, so flame away. Also, I am issuing a poll. I have many ideas for more fics after Surviving Ironback, but I can't decide what to do next! What would you like to see? Lance's gay younger brother and his bff, a drama-club girl? Or, perhaps, a fic based on the omen, having Damien join the B-Hood? Any feedback is welcome, positive or negative.


End file.
